


Sleepy-Head

by AquaBlackChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Futa!Peridot, Gay Space Rocks TM, Lapis is kinda needy in this one but very subtle about it, Lapis takes the lead at first but Peridot takes over afterward, Love Biting, Teasing, Vanilla, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBlackChan/pseuds/AquaBlackChan
Summary: Peridot is one hell of a sleepy-head and a dreamer, that's for sure.





	Sleepy-Head

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Aqua here! Here's a little something small that I decided to write! Originally going to be 1k words, but I decided to make it 4k+ words instead.
> 
> This takes place during the Future Arc! I have zero ideas on what the Future Arc is going to be like in SU, so I'm just going with my imagination on this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! B )

That was... something.

Usually, Lapis is the one to fall asleep head-on due to being quite excelled at blocking out any sound, but perhaps Peridot was too exhausted... Both of them on the hammock in their little new rebuilt home, Lapis had one arm wrapped around her, her head laying on top of the green gem’s head. Everything felt perfect. The small snores of the other and the heaving in Peridot’s chest area was enough to make the ocean gem relax in peace. This was a new beginning for them both, both of them wanting to go through every obstacle together, as this was an opportunity for them both to grow as individuals. They’ve succeeded in this feat as of far, building Little Homeworld up from scratch.

Ever since fusing with Jasper to form Malachite, Lapis’ trust issues skyrocketed through the roof. Sure, Steven was there to help her through it all _but _Peridot was the one that persisted, got through her barriers and managed to gain her trust. Even after Lapis pushed her away, broke her recorder, and overall did horrible things to the smaller gem as Peridot didn't even do anything; she still stood by her side. Albeit that the two were afraid to get rejected from one another, it was Peridot who confessed to the ocean gem, mustering up enough courage after a year of knowing Lapis. Although Lapis was quite aware of her own feelings, she... was honestly afraid, as she feared that she'd hurt the green gem emotionally. That's the _last _thing she wanted to do. When they both confessed, Lapis apologized for all the things that she's done, and Peridot simply responded with:

_"It's in the past now. I wanna focus on the future with you!"_

Those lines alone were enough to make Lapis feel a flutter in her chest for the first time, enough to make her feel right at home. Enough to make her feel safe. A feeling that she yearned for, and she finally has gotten it... And it was something that she never wanted to lose either. Peridot was her entire world, her _home_. Lapis will be damned if anyone is going to take that away from her, and if they even tried, she wouldn't hesitate to go into the battlefield for her. Her little Peridot.

Back to the present, the two didn’t have a bed, as they were simply relying on a hammock to sleep for the time being. They’d get their bed eventually and soon there’ll be no more sleeping on the hammock! Honestly, it was starting to make a bit of creaking noises there and there, so both of them wouldn’t mind the damned thing going at all. Besides, the more they lunged themselves onto the hammock it'd have more likelihood to break.

Lapis felt happy. Genuine happiness that she hasn’t felt in a while, all thanks to the smaller gem in front of her, sleeping soundly while letting out a couple of snores. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies in reaction, wanting so badly to let out a giggle, but she instead made her laugh more hushed instead. Peridot was a light sleeper, and anything remotely loud enough to wake the smaller gem up. At least Lapis took a mental note of it and didn’t want to wake up her beloved girlfriend.

“Heh..”

Placing a small kiss onto the green gem’s cheek, Lapis was about to slowly drift off to sleep ‘till she heard a faint noise from the smaller gem, becoming aware and a bit confused. Her eyes fluttering open immediately, she made sure to listen in carefully. Was she... having a dream? — She had to make sure that she wasn't having a nightmare...

“..apis..—Lapis...”

Is she... dreaming about _her?_ Taking it into further inspection as her curiosity got the best of her, she pressed herself against the smaller gem, listening more to the noises that her beloved girlfriend was making. She was squirming rather a lot in her sleep, trembling a bit as well, which made Lapis slightly concerned. But at the same time, she _was _making small noises of Lapis' name, so she decided to listen in carefully, not trying to disturb the smaller gem. Meanwhile, Peridot was clutching against the covers of the hammock they resided in as if she were desperate, her breaths steady despite letting out those cute noises.

To answer some questions, yes, they've done it before and Lapis _did _take the lead for their first time. Peridot was confused and had zero ideas on what to do, but after doing such a 'sinful act' called by the original Homeworld, they knew exactly what to do. Especially the small technician. It's been quite some time since they've done anything though, and from hearing Peridot's desperate whispered pleas underneath her breath and how shaky she's gotten, it flipped a switch inside of the ocean gem.

She _craved _for her—and could definitely feel something tingling in-between her legs, which only made the ocean gem feel a tad bit uncomfortable from the heat that's growing ever so slightly from Peridot's noises alone. Stars, how did this small gem capture Lapis' heart? Her blue cheeks now darkening to a dark blue color, she decided to let her free hand trail downwards from Peridot's chest, earning a small shiver from the sleeping technician. Though, from seeing her shiver like that in reaction, Lapis decided to just mess with her for a bit by groping her clothed breasts, earning a grumble from Peridot.

She _loved _teasing Peridot, especially in this type of fashion. It wasn't the first time that Peridot's gotten dreams like this, no, but it happened rarely. When it does happen, however, Lapis usually takes the initiative to please her smaller girlfriend. Giving a few more light squeezes to her right breast, she then stopped before trailing her fingertips from her chest downwards to her abdomen. Upon going down further, she could _definitely _feel that familiar bulge and now after finding it, she decided to give it a couple of playful squeezes, earning stifled yet hushed moans from Peridot.

Too bad that they didn't have a normal bed to do this on, a hammock would have to do..—..for now.

Smirking a bit, Lapis gave a few more squeezes to the bulge-area, making the technician flinch and cause herself to jolt awake, sweat already forming on her body and her eyes half-lidded. The closeness of Lapis' mouth right next to her neck and the way of how their position was already sending jolts of electricity up to her spine, and _definitely _enough to make her wide awake. In reaction, her cheeks immediately deepened to a turquoise blush

"N-Nnn... L-Lapis..!"

"Hmm?~"

Peridot was panting heavily as if she got done with a workout, causing a bit more stifled moans in reaction when the ocean gem began trailing her tongue across the right side of her neck, light blue orbs shut tightly. Lapis practically knew her weak points at this rate, and surely this will be enough to make her get even more turned on than usual. The green gem was even wincing a bit due to how _tight _her outfit was to her nether regions, and right when she was about to phase them off, Lapis trailed her fingers delicately against the fabric that held her shaft, causing a gasp to emit from Peridot's lips, trembling even.

From these actions alone, Peridot did wake up rather instantly, unable to attain her tired-like attitude. She was out of breath, and seeing her like this when she wakes up is like music to Lapis' ears.

"Someone has been dreaming about me, huh?~"

"I-I... s-sincerely don't know what you're talking abo—A-Aah!~"

Suddenly, Lapis grabbed her bulge-area, enough to make a squeak of pleasure coming out of her lips. Agh, how does Lazuli always know how to make her crave for her even more!? From her trailing her tongue on her neck and making her hand trail around Peridot's waist-line, it was enough to make her member harden, causing an uncomfortable groan from the technician and unknowingly even bucking her hips in reaction.

"Peri, I already know you at this rate... You _were _dreaming about me, weren't you?"

Peridot gulped. She knew that Lapis wouldn't continue unless she herself answered her question, albeit quite embarrassing, she responded with the most hushed tone. Peridot could _definitely _feel eyes preying onto her, which made her more embarrassed than she already was.

"..Y-Yes, I was—"

"What was that?"

"I said, I was!"

Her voice sounded desperate as if she were pleading Lapis to just get on with it already due to how she was already shaking under the ocean gem's touch. Lapis then let out a snort and followed with a small giggle, making Peridot's face bloom darker in a turquoise color. Pulling back from trailing her tongue across the lime skin, the ocean gem delicately traced her fingers through the fabric that held her member, causing more shivers to go down Peridot's spine, enough to even make her member twitch a bit. Gah, she couldn't take it anymore! She wanted Lapis' warmth around her, the tightness surrounding her shaft... Everything about her is what she craved, and she couldn't control herself anymore!

Phasing off her entire outfit besides her visors, Lapis took it all in immediately, having a firm grip onto the shaft. It was enough to elicit a rather long-drawn-out moan, unknowingly thrusting into her hand a bit in reaction. Peridot's weren't known to shapeshift whatsoever, but due to sexual stimulation, Peridot can... well, shapeshift something down in her nether regions to develop a rather distinctive 'pleasuring rod', as to what Peridot called it at least. Lapis agreed to the name as well, and it was a feature that she loved about her girlfriend. They didn't know what it exactly was per-say, but it was definitely pleasurable to both of them; even if it did hurt Lapis a bit... It harbored a darker green look compared to her lime skin, and each time Lapis would touch it, it'd just throb as if it were begging to release.

And it was _exactly _doing that.

"H-Hah.. L-Lapis...

K-Keep doing tha... A-Aahh!"

Peridot isn't type to say things bluntly while they're doing _this_, but it's an exception... After all, it was in the heat of the moment. Leaning into the ocean gem and begging underneath her breath, Lapis slowly began to stroke her member in a slow pace manner, hearing small whimpers from the technician. The hammock slowly rocked back and forth due to them doing such a thing on their somewhat-run-down hammock; though both of them having to be careful due to the predicament that they're in. Peridot now biting onto her own lip to prevent any more noises, the shorter gem slowly began to match the thrusts in the ocean gem's hand, shivering each time she thrust back and forth. It wouldn't be long before Lapis picked up the pace, even trailing her tongue across her lime skin on her neck before slowly sinking her teeth into the skin, sucking on it to leave a bruised love mark.

After receiving the bruised love-mark on her neck, it caused another moan to come out of her lips, suddenly jerking her hips nonstop in the grip of Lapis' hand. Peridot was a quivering mess underneath her touch, panting heavily and her shaft throbbed with anticipation, needing to release. She was panting as if she were in heat and craving for the other nonstop, and although she wasn't exactly in heat, she _yearned _for her. Her dream is evident of that, after all. Everything was going white, her mind getting cloudy and all she could do was say intangible nonsense from her moans, and Lapis was there being prideful about making her in such a moaning mess.

"L-Lapis...!"

Taking satisfaction to pleasing her girlfriend, Lapis continued this feat, trailing kisses across her neck and on the love mark she gave, persisting with the stroking against her member with pride. Jolts of electricity kept going up to Peridot's spine, her member throbbing and twitching every second in reaction and soon after the green gem stopped before bucking her hips; letting out a loud, raspy moan as her body couldn't take it anymore. She leaned against the ocean gem once more, her lips slightly agape as to where her somewhat sharp teeth are visible.

"L-Lapis, I'm...!--"

"Shh, it's okay..."

Giving a few quick kisses to the smaller gem, it wouldn't be long before a loud gasp came out of Peridot's lips following with a rather louder moan than usual, climaxing all over the ocean gem's hand. It was all too sudden, all too fast, her shaft unable to keep itself under control from all the pleasure coursing through her body as it throbbed & throbbed 'till no more. Her fluids were pastel green, staining the ocean gem's hand slightly while Lapis continued to stroke her member to milk out the climax. The moment she was done, she pulled her hand back to merely use her hydrokinesis to clean up that little mess her beloved caused. Peridot, who was still panting heavily, _still _craved for her.

"Feel better, Peri?" 

Peridot slowly nodding her head, it only made a small laugh come out of Lapis' lips, honestly, why was Peridot so cute? This small gem practically stole Lapis' heart and she adored her being. Even if they were enemies when they first met, she couldn't have imagined on dating her! If someone were to tell Lapis that she'd be dating someone that held her prisoner, she'd laugh and say _"No way."_

Right when Lapis pulled her hand away, Peridot decided to take initiative and suddenly turn the positions, rocking the hammock a bit. It was definitely enough to cause a small shriek in reaction from the ocean gem, but...

Now it was Lapis' turn to become a flustered mess, her cheeks stained with a dark blue and her eyes quite widened. This was... well, a first. Especially since Lapis didn't really see Peridot as the type to suddenly take things under control 'till now, just seeing the other top her was enough to make her become even _more _of a flustered wreck. Plus, seeing her up at this angle... Her breasts looked firm and easy to grab, her hips were curvy and her skin was practically drenched in sweat from all the pleasure she was going through earlier. And looking down, her member still throbbed and twitched in place, her eyes narrowed with a hungry look in them. Her visors were already set aside, so her light blue orbs harbored hunger and lust within them.

"Lapis..." Breathed the green gem, pressing the tip of her member at her clothed entrance by the blue gem's pants, which made Lapis let out a small gasp in reaction. She could feel it tensing and undoing itself, twitching nonstop, and was it her or did it get... _bigger? _More specifically, her nether regions were burning from hearing Peridot moan out her name constantly, now noticing that when she's pinned down against the hammock. The ocean gem didn't even bother looking at how her womanhood was burning with ecstasy, and now from thinking about it, it made her shiver tenfold in pleasure.

"O-Of course I feel better... However..—" The hammock then rocked a bit from the various movements, as Peridot pressed the tip of her member more against the clothed entrance of the ocean gem, earning a hushed moan from Lapis. Her hands were curling up into a fist, trying to contain herself and keep herself quiet—which Peridot was not going for whatsoever. Roles have been reversed, as Peridot harbored the hungry glare while Lapis was just panting as much as the smaller gem was earlier. Usually, Peridot would only go one round if it's in the middle of the night, but... Apparently this is an exception. "...I still _need _you."

But Lapis couldn't take it anymore! She _IS _the blunt type after all, much like Peridot, and wouldn't waste any time on phasing her outfit off of her slim blue body. Her body features were toned compared to Peridot's, as her breasts were quite perky but harbored a refined shape to them. Alongside with her nipples being a dark blue compared to her body, every time that Peridot's seen such a sight, it'd cause her to drool—not literally but more internally. Due to Peridot being the one on top, she was able to successfully latch her mouth onto Lapis' right nipple, sucking on it eagerly and even swirling her tongue around it, causing the ocean gem to suddenly let out a loud moan.

"..P-Peri...dot..."

Hearing that was like music to Peridot's ears, quite eager to continue her work against her nipple. Lapis' blue frame was trembling from the touch, her entrance practically drenched with the need for the smaller gem to just go inside her already. But you know Peridot, she'd rather make the other _beg_ for her, and to increase the stimulation, Peridot even teasingly pressed the tip against her entrance. It was enough to send jolt waves of pleasure up Lapis' spine, her eyes squinted shut rather tightly in reaction, trying to keep her moans in control. The smaller gem could definitely feel her entrance pulsating from that tease alone, and she _knew _Lazuli wanted her, yet she refused to say anything. Kinda funny how Lapis was teasing her earlier but when Peridot does it, she can't even admit it! Two can play that game...

Letting go of her hardened nipple with a pop, she swirled her tongue around it gently before looking at the ocean gem. Of course, she had to lean up a bit to get in the position that she wanted, and when she did, she whispered softly to where it'd drive Lapis crazy. Peridot _knew _it would drive her to the edge and enough to make her beg. Enough to make her cry out her name, dig her nails into her blonde hair, her back and overall make her plead for more. 

"Oh, Lazuli... What would you like me to do? I can't exactly read minds, so you have to be clear with me...~"

Going back downwards a bit, she pressed her tip against the drenched folds, which then in return made the ocean gem gasp and become shakier than before. Turning on a switch within Lapis, she bit down on her lip to keep back any more noises, but it ultimately failed. Peridot always _knew _Lapis' weak spots much like how Lapis knew Peridot's weak spots. Gulping down saliva, the ocean gem curled her hands into fists, bucking her hips in reaction to make the tip go into her more. Which then caused a small groan from the smaller gem, her member throbbing from the warmth alone.

"P-Please... Peri... I-I need you—"

"Heh..."

Peridot then let out a small chuckle, which earned a bashful expression ocean gem below her, pouting a bit as to how she even said that. Sure, Lapis can be blunt, but... During these types of situations, it's enough to make her flustered to the core and cause her to become more bashful than she already was. After hearing the other beg so easily like that, the smaller gem then decided that it was enough teasing and decided to get on with it. Pulling back her hips a bit, she then slid her length inside of the drenched fold as the shorter gem was already gasping at the warmth surrounding her shaft. As each second went by, the more she went deeper, the more of how her inner walls kept pulsating and tightening around her member, causing a few mewls of pleasure from both of them.

Both of them already letting out soft moans, Lapis wasn't even aware of how drenched she was herself 'till the positions were flipped, craving for Peridot to just go inside her. She wanted to be done in senseless, but even if Peridot were to do that, it'd break the hammock - which is the only way for them to sleep. So for now, this was the only go-to. When she did feel her member go inside, it was as if time stopped for both of them, her folds and walls pulling Peridot's shaft in more & more 'till she practically couldn't pull out until they were both satisfied. Peridot's grumbles and gasps were getting louder until she pulled her hips back, ramming her member right back into her folds with no hesitation.

"P-Perid...ot..!"

Blue hands shakily clawing at the others' back as her hips remained bucked, Peridot's face was scrunched up against one another, her eyes shut tightly. Stars, she's been _craving _to be inside of Lapis again, mainly due to how warm and tight she can get. Each time Lapis would moan out her name, she'd thrust right back into her rougher than before, her member hardening drastically 'till the point where it began to twitch nonstop, throbbing with the need to release again. As well as for Lapis, her clit was just as throbbing as Peridot's magnum was inside of her. It was already throbbing from messing with her shaft earlier, but now it's practically begging to be released at this rate. Plus, from just feeling her inside alone... She _did _get bigger… Not like she was complaining, though.

As the thrusting continued, Peridot unintentionally went a bit deeper than expected, causing a louder moan to come out of Lapis and shook the hammock a bit. Unintentionally, Peridot hit her g-spot and from seeing that reaction alone as heavy pants and both were sweat-drenched from the movement alone, Peridot aimed for that same spot, suddenly feeling the warmth and walls tighten around her magnum, causing her member to throb more inside of her, her moans becoming louder. Their abdomens were _burning _at this rate for release, as they both needed relief. As Peridot continued to thrust into her g-spot and from how her inner walls kept sucking her in, it wouldn't be long as the shorter gem began to tremble, her panting all over the place. The same going for Lapis, feeling like she was in heaven and her vision was white, clawing at her girlfriend's back in a desperate manner.

"S-Stars, Lapis...!" Continuing to thrust into her in a fast yet out of rhythm pace, her breaths were becoming more fast-paced 'till she tilted her head back, letting out a louder moan than usual. Bucking her hips deep into the ocean gem, Peridot let an expulsion of liquid inside of the taller individual; enough for some of it to even leak out, harboring a pastel green look to it. The moment Peridot bucked her hips forward, that was also the ending point for the ocean gem.

"G-God, Peridot!" Not only her vision went white, but her mind also went completely blank for a couple of seconds as she let out a louder moan than usual; jerking in place a bit while the hammock moved a bit in reaction. Climaxing at the same time with Peridot, she came all over the green shaft, showing a pastel blue color similar to how Peridot's liquid is. Lapis' walls kept pulsating around Peridot's member and they both milked out their peaks until they couldn't anymore, both of them panting heavily. Peridot's arms were trembling as she had them at the sides of Lapis, to which she struggled to keep up.

"H-Hahh..." The green gem panted heavily, clearly out of breath as she slowly made herself lay down with the ocean gem, her arms going limp. Lapis, all eager to keep her close, wrapped her arms around the smaller gem. Dear lord, Peridot was trembling a lot -- mainly due to her waking up in a drench of sweat and doing this; she was rather eager to get back to bed. Was she too rough with the back scratches? To at least make up for the back scratches, she trailed her fingertips across the visible marks to at least soothe the pain a little bit, which caused a small shiver to go down Peridot's spine. But it did cause that typical laugh of hers to come out, just a lot more hushed and playful.

"Now do you feel better?..." The ocean gem asked in an affectionate manner, which Peridot lazily shook her head 'yes', nuzzling against the one another in a tired manner. Yeah, her girlfriend was out for the count after that. Although gems don't need sleep, Peridot definitely needed it as it took half of her energy out of her body. Plus, Lapis herself was getting extremely tired as well after she took notice of it, which then let out a stifled yawn in response. Barely having her eyes open, she made sure to pull the hammock covers back up and cover them both in the thin silk. As they were both drifting off to sleep, Lapis said the words that Peridot absolutely adored, their words both slurred out to one another.

"I love you, Peri..."

"I... l-love you too..."

After that, the night continues for them both, sleeping soundly in their hammock and inside of their new home. Nobody would disturb them from this peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are appreciated. x )


End file.
